Hoy Lloran Las Nubes
by Naleeh
Summary: FIC DE UN SOLO CAPÍTULO! Sakura se levanta temprano todas las mañanas para recordar a Sasuke, hasta que un día de lluvia sufre un contra tiempo y alguien la ayuda. SHIKAXSAKU Pareja extrañaDEJADME REVIEWS XFAVOR!


****

Voy a intentar hacer algo que nunca he conseguido hacer... Hasta ¿Ahora?

Mis tres grandes retos en uno: Un oneshoot , una historia con sentimientos y una historia en la que no aparezca ningún personaje de mi invención. ¿Lo conseguiré? A ver lo que sale...

Tened piedad salga lo que salga... Es un primer intento que conste.

* * *

**__**

Hoy lloran las nubes

Eran las 5 de la mañana en la aldea de Konoha. Todos los habitantes de la aldea, o la mayor parte de ellos dormían plácidamente en sus casas, bien arropados, e ignorando completamente el temporal que hacía fuera. Aquella mañana y como todas las mañanas desde aquel día, había vuelto al lugar dónde se vieron por última vez. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde entonces. Sin embargo su corazón, todavía no soportaba la carga de estar sin lo que más amaba.

Haruno Sakura permanecía bajo el horrible temporal de viento y lluvia a las afueras de la aldea. En su mano derecha sostenía un paraguas transparente, y en la mano izquierda una rosa amarilla. Contempló el banco de piedra en el que fue derrotada el día en que no pudo retener a Sasuke. Todo lo que veía y vivía desde entonces se le volvía amargo. Apartó la vista de él con rapidez y cerró los ojos, estrechando la florecilla contra su pecho.

Había dejado de ir a la floristería de Ino porque le daba vergüenza que su amiga sospechara que aun no había superado la marcha de Sasuke. Sentía vergüenza cada vez que la miraban compasivos. En realidad, toda la aldea odiaba al Uchiha. Cada tarde justo antes de que cerraran las tiendas, compraba una flor y la guardaba para el día siguiente. De esta manera, mientras todos dormían, la dejaba a la entrada del bosque con la esperanza de que quizá algún día, Sasuke abriera los ojos y regresara a su lado.

Sintió vergüenza de ella misma. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo eso¿Acaso Sasuke la había querido alguna vez?

Avanzó hasta la entrada del bosque y dejó la rosa en el suelo apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de tristeza al dejar allí la flor.

"Por favor, Sasuke... Vuelve a casa" -murmuró. - "Vuelve conmigo" -Pero sus palabras ya se habían convertido en lágrimas.

El viento se levantó, trayendo consigo una fuerte cortina de agua. Los pétalos de la rosa que Sakura había dejado, se separaron de la flor y salieron volando arrastrados por la lluvia. Otra ráfaga de viento se levantó, su paraguas se giró del revés y salió volando hacia el cielo nublado, perdiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles. Al intentar recuperarlo, la chica se resbaló con el suelo mojado y cayó en un charco lleno de barro.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable.

"Sasuke..." -Lloró. Mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que también caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Tal vez fue casualidad o cosa del destino el hacerlos coincidir aquella mañana. No solía ir a hacer ese tipo de recados tan temprano y menos en un día como ese. Odiaba los días de lluvia. Lo que menos le gustaba era tener que llevar paraguas... Detestaba que ese cacharro que le cubría el cielo le tapase visibilidad.

Sin duda los días de lluvia eran tristes. Las nubes estaban llorando.

Ya volvía para casa con la esperanza de poder volver a la cama a dormir un rato, cuando vio esa silueta arrodillada en el suelo. En una situación normal, se habría hecho el loco y habría seguido su camino. Pero aquella vez una punzada extraña le hizo acercarse hacia la silueta femenina. Si había algo que odiase más que los días de lluvia, era tener que ver a una chica llorando en el suelo y empapada de agua y barro.

Sakura no se percató de que había alguien detrás suyo hasta que un enorme paraguas rojo se interpuso entre ella y el cielo. Se incorporó rápidamente intentando secarse las lágrimas con sus manos llenas de barro, y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la persona que se había acercado a ella. ¿A quién se le ocurriría salir tan pronto y con semejante temporal?

"Si sigues aquí vas a pillar un buen resfriado" - le aseguro el chico, tendiéndole el paraguas.

"Shi... Shikamaru" - consiguió pronunciar, intentando aparentar que no había estado llorando. - "¿Qué haces aquí y tan temprano?"

El chico se limitó a levantar una especie de cesta metálica con media docena de botellas de leche.

"Mi madre... Me hace ir a buscar leche fresca cada mañana"- explicó.

"Ah" - fue todo lo que Sakura consiguió contestar.

Shikamaru suspiró resignado.

"Anda... Te acompañaré a casa" -dijo como si no le quedase otro remedio.

Sakura estuvo a punto de asentir. De echo era buena idea. Estaba sucia, empapada y helada. Tenía ganas de darse una buena ducha calentita y meterse de nuevo en la cama. Pero después se le pasó por la cabeza lo que pensaría su madre si la viera llegar en esas condiciones y a esas horas... Acabaría descubriendo que su hija salía todas las mañanas por culpa del niñato de Sasuke Uchiha y... y...

"¡No!" -contestó Sakura apresurada. - "No hace falta, me quedaré aquí."

Shikamaru la miró algo sorprendido.

"¿Cómo te vas a quedar aquí con este tiempo, sin paraguas y con lo mojada y asquerosa que estás?" -Y nada más decir esto se dio cuentas de que lo último no había sonado nada bien.

Sakura le miro enfadada y echó a caminar entre la lluvia. Shikamaru la siguió disculpándose.

"Escucha, no he pedido que vinieras. Así que ya te estás yendo por donde has venido. Déjame sola¿Quieres?". - le soltó Sakura irritada. Aunque en realidad le estaban volviendo a entrar unas ganas locas de llorar. No quería estar sola, desde luego que no.

"Como tu quieras..." -le dijo este dándole el paraguas. - "Al menos así no te mojarás"

Sakura se quedó quieta con el paraguas en la mano mientras el chico se alejaba con una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sujetando la cesta, cabizbajo para que la lluvia no le molestara a la cara.

"Ah, una cosa Sakura." - Dijo Shikamaru sin darse siquiera la vuelta. - "Si te da vergüenza que tu familia te vea así y es por eso que no quieres ir a tu casa siempre puedes venirte a la mía". -añadió. Y siguió alejándose entre la lluvia.

¿Pero qué es lo que acababa de hacer¿Había invitado a una chica a su casa? Y además una chica como Sakura. Pensaba mientras caminaba. Y se volvió a auto convencer que las chicas con ese carácter son las más problemáticas. No había ninguna duda... Hasta había conseguido quedarse con su paraguas.

Por otro lado Sakura se sintió algo culpable al dejar al chico a la intemperie. No era mal chico de todas formas. Solo había sido amable con ella, y ella había rechazado su ayuda. Además, no se había interesado siquiera en preguntar lo que estaba haciendo allí a esas horas. Se había portado muy bien. En realidad solo había querido ayudarla.

Sakura miró el paraguas y después dirigió su vista hacia la silueta de Shikamaru que se alejaba. La misma punzada extraña que había sentido el chico cuando se había acercado a ella, apareció entonces en el interior de Sakura. Y sin saber muy bien siquiera lo que hacía gritó:

"¡Espera¡Shikamaru espérame!" -dijo echando a correr tras suyo.

El chico se detuvo incrédulo.

"Era por lo que dijiste..." -consiguió decir ella cuando lo alcanzó. - "¿De verdad puedo ir a tu casa?"

"Sí" -se limitó a contestar, sin saber muy bien el por qué.

Y los dos se alejaron bajo el paraguas rojo.

* * *

Aun era bastante temprano cuando llegaron a casa de los Nara. Shikamaru abrió la puerta con cuidado y le hizo gesto a Sakura para que entrara sin hacer mucho ruido. Parecía que aun estaban durmiendo.

"Espérate aquí un momentito". -Le dijo Shikamaru a Sakura susurrando. Sakura se limitó a asentir. Se sentía muy extraña estando en esa casa y con un chico al que casi no conocía. Eran las consecuencias de actuar como había estado haciendo. Todo por ese estúpido ritual.

Las luces que estaban apagadas se encendieron. Shikamaru se encontraba junto al interruptor.

"Mi madre sigue durmiendo, y no se entera de nada" -informó este. - "Mi padre está en una misión así que no hay ningún problema si hacemos algo de ruido". -Shikamaru enrojeció de golpe. Aquello último tampoco había sonado demasiado bien. Afortunadamente Sakura no se dio cuenta.

Sakura avanzó algo perdida, mientras intentaba frenar el frío que sentía frotándose los brazos. Aunque de esa forma lo único que conseguía era extenderse más el barro.

"Sakura"- La llamó el chico haciendo gesto de que le siguiera. Subieron unas escaleras, y Shikamaru le abrió una puerta. - "El cuarto de baño." - informó. - "Será mejor que te laves o si quieres también te puedes dar una ducha. Si te vas a duchar me lo dices que te traeré algo limpio y dejaré tu vestido a lavar."

Sin embargo, Sakura se encontraba pensando en otras cosas e intentando convencerse de que debía olvidar a Sasuke, mientras Shikamaru le decía esto último. De tal forma que cuando escuchó las palabras del chico, el cuerpo de Sakura se fue moviendo por voluntad propia, ignorando completamente su consciencia que digamos andaba en otro lugar.

Sakura comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa sin ni siquiera percibir que lo estaba haciendo delante de Shikamaru. Ella en realidad lo único que quería era darse una ducha e ir a la cama a dormir.

Así que cuando este vio lo que hacía la chica, se quedó más sorprendido que nunca y también más rojo que nunca. Estaba completamente paralizado y su cuerpo no le permitía dejar de mirarla, ni darse la vuelta y marcharse, y ni siquiera hablar para que ella saliera de su trance y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. A consecuencia de esto, sólo pudo permanecer de pie contemplando como la chica se desvestía lentamente y le iba dando la ropa sucia. Hasta que entró en la ducha.

El dejar de verla acabó con la hipnosis de Shikamaru y consiguió hablar.

"...Voy... Voy a dejar esto y... Si quieres algo estaré abajo en la cocina. Y... Ahora vengo a traerte algo limpio". -Consiguió decir todo rojo.

Sakura que en ese momento se encontraba bajo el chorro de la ducha, también enrojeció dándose cuenta de que el chico había permanecido en todo momento en la habitación.

"... Va... Vale"

Al salir de la ducha, Sakura se encontró con algo de ropa limpia bien doblada sobre un taburete. Se trataba de unos pantalones cortos de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta. Se vistió. Le había sentado bien la ducha, y también había entrado en calor. Así que bajó a la cocina como le había indicado el chico para agradecerle lo que había echo por ella, y también con la esperanza de que ya no lloviera tanto para poder irse a su casa.

"Elige: Tortitas, tostadas, si quieres también puedo hacer bollitos aunque tardarán más rato. ¿O te apetece desayunar algo salado?" -le preguntó Shikamaru nada mas entrar Sakura en la cocina.

Esta se quedó perpleja.

"¿Tu cocinas?" -fue lo único que le salió preguntar.

"No. Yo sólo me ocupo de hacer el desayuno y casi todas las tareas de la mañana." - dijo señalándole una especie de ficha de repartida de tareas. - "Cosas de mi madre..." ¬¬

"Ah... Escucha Shikamaru. Yo solo quería darte las gracias por ser tan amable conmigo." -le dijo poniéndose algo roja. - "Pero ahora si puedo me marcharé a casa. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer después y me gustaría dormir un rato. Estoy cansada."-admitió.

Shikamaru se la quedó mirando sin decir nada. Era lo mejor. De echo no tenía ni idea de porque se estaba comportando así con ella. Tampoco le apetecía en absoluto tener a una chica en casa para cuando su madre despertara. Seguro que le empezaba a atacar con preguntas estúpidas.

Un fuerte ruido en la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿qué ha sido eso?" -preguntó Sakura.

Shikamaru se acercó a una de las ventanas y descorrió la cortina. Fuera acababa de empezar a granizar. Fuertes piedras d hielo caían contra el suelo, rompiéndose como si estuvieran tirando bombas de cristal.

Sakura también se acercó a la ventana.

"Qué bien..." -dijo sarcástica. - "Parece que todavía no podré volver a casa".

Shikamaru lanzó una mirada a las nubes. ¿Qué estaban tramando? Parecía que hubiera sido cosa suya el tenerlos que juntar y hacer que la chica todavía no pudiera regresar a su casa.

"Desayuna y si aun no ha pasado la tormenta, puedes echarte aquí un rato." - le dijo Shikamaru sin sonar del todo amable.

"Ok." -asintió Sakura. - "Tienes cereales?"

Shikamaru suspiró hondo.

"Sí. Para bien o para mal en esta casa siempre hay de todo."

Estaban los dos sentados a la mesa de la cocina cada un con un tazón de leche lleno de cereales. Había un silencio sepulcral entre ellos dos. Tan solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer y alguna piedra golpeando el alfeizar de la ventana. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Shikamaru no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura en el cuarto de baño. Le costaba no ponerse rojo y se auto reprimía, ya que aquello no estaba nada bien... Pero no podía evitarlo. Así que tenía la cara bien fija en el tazón evitando tener un contacto visual con Sakura fuera cual fuera. ¿Por qué coño la habría invitado a casa?

Mientras tanto ella seguía pensando en Sasuke. En por qué cada mañana tenía que hacer eso a escondidas... En lo qué había pasado hoy. ¿Por qué ese chico al que apenas conocía le había ofrecido tanta amabilidad? Naruto le había dicho que era buen chico, pero... Nunca imaginó que una persona podía hacer eso por ella que no fuera el propio Naruto.

La última cucharada que se había llevado a la boca fue más difícil de tragar. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima ya resbalaba por su mejilla.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta y se la quedó mirando. Olvidándose de todo lo que estaba penando antes.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó.

Sakura no contestó y lo único que hizo fue llorar más y amargamente.

Shikamaru dejó a un lado el tazón. Y se acercó a ella sin saber qué hacer. Cualquier otra situación habría sido menos problemática que aquella. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Por mucho que pensara, no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que había que hacer si una chica estaba llorando. ¿Tendría que abrazarla?

"Shikamaru..." -sollozó Sakura. Ahora un gran río recorría toda su cara. - "¿Por qué te has tenido que portar así conmigo¿Por qué eres tan amable? Yo... Ojalá alguna vez Sasuke hubiera hecho esto por mi. Nunca conseguí que me invitara a nada... - siguió llorando. - Además, tampoco me preguntaste lo que estaba haciendo allí a la salida de Konoha. ¿Por qué lo haces¿Te quieres reír de mi¿Ya sabías que iba allí por Sasuke? Sasuke... ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte?"- sollozó. Y se tapó la cara con las manos rompiendo a llorar todavía más fuerte.

Shikamaru la miró atónito. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Pero luego mientras escuchaba a la chica seguir llorando y apoyada en la mesa, se empezó a sentir horriblemente culpable.

"Sakura..." -comenzó a decir este. - "Yo... lo siento mucho. En realidad también fue culpa mía. No conseguí que la misión tuviera existo. No pudimos recuperar a Sasuke. Hay días en los que todavía sueño que persigo un barril." -sonrió. - "Supongo que no soy un buen ninja. No merecía ser Chunnin y estar a cargo de esa misión. Cualquier otro habría tenido éxito. Así que te pido perdón. También fue culpa mía."

Sakura había dejado de llorar. Shikamaru se acercó a ella. Se encontraba con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos y apoyada en la mesa. Se había quedado dormida. Probablemente no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho el chico.

Shikamaru suspiró de nuevo observando a Sakura. La miró por unos instantes más y la cogió delicadamente en brazos. La subió dormida hasta su habitación y la tumbó encima de la cama. Seguía durmiendo tranquila.

Era realmente bonita. Estaba preciosa cuando dormía. No había ni punto de comparación a cuando había roto a llorar hacía unos minutos.

No pudo evitarlo. Como aquella vez le pasó a Sakura su cuerpo se movió solo dejando a un lado su mente. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y se inclinó suavemente hacia ella. Sus rostros estaban separados por tan solo unos centímetros. Cerró los ojos y se aproximó todavía más con la intención de besarla. Sus labios estaban apunto de rozar entre si cuando...

"Sa su ke..." -murmuró Sakura en sueños.

Shikamaru se apartó de ella sin llegar a besarla y le sonrió con dulzura. Parecía que los rayos del sol se estaban colando en la habitación. Ya era totalmente de día.

El chico se levantó y subió un poquito la persiana para ver el exterior. Había dejado de llover.

* * *

****

Bueno... ¡Creo que lo he conseguido! XD Un solo capítulo! Bieeeen! Qué tal ha estado? Sé que no es una pareja muy común, ni si quiera a mi me gusta del todo. Pero la verdad es que me salió sola sobre la marcha. Como prácticamente todo el Fic. Dejadme REVIEWS PLIS! Tan solo para saber qué tal me ha salido este invento. Si sale bien intentaré escribir más historias de un capítulo. (Así me aseguro de terminarlas). Besos para todos!

Naleeh


End file.
